


falling

by starykids



Series: paradise [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is Mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Minho is worried, Requited Love, and shocked, anyway, because the 'feline jumped right out', because we soft, but the soft kisses happen, chan is a great friend, chanlix implied, hybrid! jisung, jisung is going through first stages of heat, like makeout, minho is whipped, my fav character is jisung's tail wby, owner! minho, so is jisung honestly, the kiss, they just dont know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starykids/pseuds/starykids
Summary: first stage of heat happens and jisung becomes bratter that usual.





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Part Of Paradise: Read Before 'bottle of emotions'.  
> •••••  
> HI  
> i'm back again with another minsung au because i am: whipped. thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments uwu IT WAS APPRECIATED I LOVE YOU ALL (i stan the fandom more than i do the group heh sorry not sorry)  
> this wouldve been published sooner but i procastinate and didnt find the energy (bec im lazy) to write this as fast as i did with the first one oof >< but i think this one's kind of cute (although its kinda steamy somewhere in between lolfaljao)  
> i hope you guys enjoy this one uwu

jisung was always a well-behaved hybrid. minho adopted him four years after he was born and the two have been inseparable ever since. jisung would be evidently lying through his teeth if he said that minho was a bad 'owner' -he doesn't like using the term; it made their relationship sound less that it is- because everyone knows that minho adores the feline-like human.

minho always pampers his kitty with gifts and affection. not one day goes by where minho doesn't tell jisung that he loves him. he always plays with jisung's hair and scratches his ears. he always brings home treats for the hybrid and continously compliments and praises him.

and jisung loves it all. jisung loves being pampered, he loves the compliments, he loves the ear scratches and he especially loves when minho whispers 'i love you' to him when they're cuddling and he's about to fall asleep. not that he'd ever admit it to minho.

minho has the ego of a hot-air ballon; huge and inflamed. anything positive said towards him will surely increase the boy's ego by a thousand times. once, jisung and minho were cuddling; the older's head hidden in the juncture of the younger's neck. jisung's arm was thrown around minho's shoulder like those domestic couples and was drawing patterns on the older's nape. feeling the steady breaths on his neck, jisung could've swore on his nine lives that the other was dead asleep.

so jisung returned the compliments minho gave to him. he apologized for being such a spoiled brat at times and thanked minho for being such a good brother to him. he talked about the things that he liked about minho's personality, how he was such a bubbly person hidding in the depths of sacarsm. he then went on to complain about minho's dirty habits, like leaving his dirty dishes in the sink, but said that he's happy that he gets to see the good and bad of minho.

he was about to confess the three words that have been on his mind for the longest time when minho bursted out in giggles. jisung jumped and smoothly (and quickly) detached himself from minho and hissed at his counterpart. minho looked tiredly at the boy, watching how his ears and tail stood up rigid at fear and smirked, stating cockly that he heard every single word that jisung said and started teasing the boy. after many whines and pouts from jisung and laughs from minho, he decided that it was time the two went to sleep. that night, minho was smiling happily throughout his sleep.

that was a month ago, where everything was great between the two. now, as jisung's nineteenth birthday was approaching, he's been a lot less affectionate and moody. he wasn't being a 'bad kitty', - that's how other hybrid owners refer to rebelling hybrids - he was being a  _brat_. not the cute kind of bratty behaviour that minho was accustomed to, but the kind where jisung locked himself away from minho and acted like a teenager that didn't want his parents have a say in his life. it was concerning and minho knew his hybrid was going through a tough time but he couldn't help but feel rejected.

-

on the morning of the day before jisung's birthday, minho was ready to leave for work. he knocked on jisung's door to give him a heads up that he was going to enter. he opened the door, and saw the hybrid covered chin to toe. his hair was messy and his eyes opened lazily at the sound of someone entering. his ears twitched upon seeing minho and mewled.

minho smiled adorningly, "i'm leaving now. today is going to be a long day so if i don't get back at the usual time, you can go ahead to sleep, okay?" the feline-like human nodded and was about to wish minho a good day when he came up to jisung's side. minho scratched his ears but no purrs came. instead, he got a vicious hiss, and jisung slapped away his hands, claws on display. minho yelped in pain, and looked down and saw blotches of red coming out of his skin - jisung scratched him. he looked up to jisung, who was watching the blood slowly slip out and was whimpering out apologies and minho couldn't find it in him to yell at him at the moment. "we'll talk about it when we have time okay? goodbye, jisung."

jisung said nothing in return, guilt crawling through his bones. when he snapped back into reality, he heard the front door close. jisung fell back onto bed with a heavy thud and closed his eyes, resting his forearm on his face. he is so screwed.

-

minho was confused more than angry. jisung never, ever, scratched minho. hell, minho never saw jisung's claws, he  _didn't know hybrids had claws_. before he left the house, he put on a bandaid to cover up the scratch but he thinks he shouldn't have done it as it drew unnecessary attention. like the attention of co-worker and fellow hybrid owner, bang chris chan. chan was a relatively good guy, very hard-working and he has a decent sense of humour. however, chan's lack of sleep scared minho to his core. he could clearly see the dark circles under the other male's eyes and the dry lips he had. nonetheless, he was a great friend and served great company - not to mention that his hybrid, felix, was the cutest thing ever (except for jisung of course.)

chan walked up to him during their lunch to question minho on the bandaid. "it's nothing really," minho swallowed, debating whether to tell chan about the issue. as much as a diligent worker he is, chan still had a few loose screws. "actually, jisung has been moody lately," chan hummed and took a sip of his coffee, - minho never saw the man eat a proper meal before-"and this morning when i was about to scratch his ears goodbye, the feline jumped right out." minho intended for it to be a joke, but chan thought otherwise as he chocked on his coffee. minho raised an eyebrow when chan started coughing. calming down, chan looked at minho, eyes huge, "you're telling me," he gasped, and it seemed like the liquid was still in the wrong part of his throat, "that your sweet, angelic, babyboy natured hybrid  _scraped_  you? that boy  _has claws_? what the hell is this sorcery!?"

minho sighed, "at least you knew that hybrids actually have claws." chan spluttered, "i'm not surprised you didn't know. jisung never shows any aggressivness towards you. or anyone." minho nodded, "exaclty! that's why i'm so confused as to why he's acting like such a brat now! he doesn't say anything to me other than basic greetings! he doesn't even cuddle with me - oh don't give me that look, we all know jisung is a cuddlesome person - and he stays cooped up in his own bedroom.  _he never stays in his own bedroom._ and i don't want to question him on it because i don't want to make him more uncomfortable than he is but i just wish i had an idea what's wrong with him. oh my  _god_ , i am so stressed right now." minho rambled and ranted, and he's sure that his face is beet red out of frustration. he shakes his head defeatedly and rests it on his desk, quietly repeating 'i wish i know what i can do to help him' and he's praying to the hybrid dieties for a sign- and then he hears chan laughing.

bewildered, he looks up in disbelief because how the hell can chan laugh at him while he's having a mental breakdown. chan looks at him, smiling knowingly, "i just remembered that jisung is turning nineteen tomorrow." minho nodded, still clueless - what the heck does jisung's age have to do with anything? "which means," chan dragged out  _means_ , "that the kid is going through heat. poor thing, he's definitely suffering." chan looks genuinly concerned while it clicks for minho. _of course_! that's why he's so moody - because he doesn't have anyone to- "wait, i thought hybrids only get their heat when they're interested in a- oh." chan bursts out laughing at minho's red face, this time out of embarrassment. he walks off, shouting a good luck to his younger co-worker and shakes his head. he knew it was going to happen and he was surprised that minho didn't realise - he always had an intution for those things. _'oh well'_  thought chan,  _'guess he doesn't know when it comes to himself._ '

-

minho arrived home 4 hours later than usual. he was exhausted and nervous. realising that jisung was tied to minho -as a hybrid, a friend and a lover- made him giddy because now he knows that jisung likes him back, but it also scared him. what if he doesn't meet the other's expectations because he isn't a hybrid? he breathes in and out and unlocks the door, trying to throw his worries out. the lights are still on so he knows jisung's still up. he opens the door and is met with what he thinks is the cutest sight ever.

jisung was on the couch, his long blond hair messy and covering his eyes, ears twitching and tail shaking below one of minho's hoodie that reached up to his thighs, eyes locked on the door as if he was anticipating minho's arrival.

minho breathed a breath out at how  _squishy_  he looked. minho didn't know that jisung was so tiny, that he made one of the smallest hoodies he owned look so big. he just wanted to hug jisung and shower him with unconditional love.

love.

but he couldn't. not yet. they still had jisung's heat to talk about. he needs to know more about it, how it happens, what are the effects and how to conquer it.

"good night, sungie," the other smiles in return making grabby hands at minho - which confuffled him because this morning the kid didn't want minho to touch him. nonetheless, minho makes his way towards the couch while jisung makes room for him. when he sits, jisung crawls into his lap, back facing minho and lays his head on minho's shoulder. he closes his eyes and softly purrs. minho, facinated by the sudden wave of affection, rubs jisung's tummy to show jisung that he missed him too.

minho rests his chin against the other's head and sighs. after several minutes, he finally decided that they should talk. "sungie," said boy hums to show that he's listening, "i know what's going on." the hybrid tenses, but doesn't make an effort to move. the older mutters 'thank you' and continues, "but i don't understand how. o-or why. is it possible for a hybrid and human to-" jisung gets up from minho's lap to face him. his eyes are determined and minho wonders why.

"h-hyung, i've liked you for about 3 years now," minho's breath staggers and jisung smiles sweetly, "mhm, 3 years! i never felt anything about my heat so i thought it was just a small crush. but recently, my senses were heightned and every time i see or smell you, my hormones rage -and hybrid hormones aren't like regular, human hormones; it means increased intensity of feelings and emotions. i was already so attracted to you that i got scared and started pushing you away. and it also brings cramps - not like period cramps but like a gas cramp. i heard from lix that it hurts alot.  and i feel embarrassed and scared, thinking that you don't want a hybrid that's basically going through puberty all over again and that you'll disown me."

minho automatically shakes his head and grabs jisung's hands, rubbing them soothingly, "what? no- no of course not! i would never disown you, sungie. i- i also, um," minho lets go of jisung's hand to scratch the back of his head, and turns his face to the side, "i also like you." it came out as a mumble and minho's sure that he'll have to repeat because he said it so soft, but when he felt jisung's weight directly infront him, and the heat of his hands on his cheeks that forced him to look jisung in the eyes, he knows jisung heard him.

jisung's cheeks were beet red, eyes opened widely (and minho swears that he see stars in them) and mouth cutely gaped, "yo- you like me? a hybrid? as in- wait, hyung-" suddenly, jisung pulls back and minho almosts whines at the lose of contact, "i like you. i  _like_  you. as in, romantically. as in, i want you to hold my hands and kiss my cheeks and comfort me when i get heat pains and-" minho grabbed jisung's face, and pressed his lips against the younger's, successfully drawing a surprised gasp from him.

jisung broke out of his dazed phase and shyly began kissing back the other. minho hums in appreciation and thinks it's cute how inexperienced jisung is. his lips fail to keep pace with minho's and the angle is weird because of the distance between them but it's definitely the best kiss minho has ever had. he's on cloud nine, kissing the cute hybrid he's been in love with ever since he can remember. there's no cliche fireworks, but minho feels the butterflies and gets a sense of home and safety from jisung's lips.

the soft, experimental kiss slowly erupts into something more when minho licks jisung's bottom lip which dragged out a mewl from the younger and a groan from the other. minho works jisung's mouth open with his tongue, relishing the coconut lip balm he wears. excited, minho pushes jisung onto the couch so that he can hover over the boy. jisung's hands immediately goes to the back of minho's nape and pulls him closer.

their tongues meet and jisung breathlessly lets out a soft moan when minho's tongue curls around his. they work simultaneously, their tongues clashing against each other's, drawing small groans from one another. minho pulled away from jisung to bite the his bottom lip. this drew a small  _meow_  from the younger and it sent minho off the edge, shivering, he groaned into the younger's mouth. he gently angled the younger's head to the side and attached his lips onto jisung's neck, pressing hot kisses and nibbling in between. jisung gasped in surprise and arousal and slid his hands up and down minho's back, which resulted in the his shirt riding up. when jisung's hand came into contact with his skin, minho shivered and blew onto the younger's wet skin.

minho moved his head lower, latching onto the skin below jisung's collarbone. he sucked gently on the skin, groaning at how responsive jisung was. at one particularly hard bite, jisung dug his fingers into minho's exposed back, drawing a growl from him. jisung mewled at the sound and at the feeling of minho's lips moving against his skin. "jisung," minho was mumbling against jisung's skin, his hot breath fanning over the tingling skin from where he was bitten. minho's hands were rested on jisung's hips, slowly dragging the latter's shirt up, as he kissed his way back to the younger's lips. he pressed soft kisses against the younger's neck, jaw and cheeks until his lips hovered over the younger's.

jisung, due to the lack of contact, got out of his daze and pushed minho back, but not enough to get him off, "h-hyung!" his voice was higher, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were red from blushing, his lips were swollen and the were small blotches of red on his neck where minho bit him. minho smirked in content, jisung looked like his. he removed his hands from the younger's hips and carried it to his ears, scratching behind it softly, and hummed to show the younger he was listening. "hy-" he stopped midsentence to mewl at the ear scratches, "why- why did you kiss me?"

minho stopped his actions and look at the younger in disbelief. jisung flushed more at the look on minho's face, "why'd i kiss you? seriously? after you allow me to mark you, you ask this question?" jisung closed his eyes and whined at the tease, but reopened them when he felt minho's hand on his jaw, "oh sungie," minho pressed a soft kiss on his lips and jisung sighed, "the only reason i'd kiss someone like that is if i love them." jisung's breath hitched, and minho chuckled.

he pressed another kiss against the younger, a little more force put into it, but nothing over-the-top to lead to another makeout session. pulling away when jisung hand tangled itself in his hair, he whispered, "it's because i like you too, you dork.  _romantically_." minho put emphasis on the last word, mocking the younger of his previous words. jisung gasped, at the confession or at the teasing, no one but him knows, and buried his head between the crook of minho's neck.

he meowed and wrapped his arms around the older's neck and his tail around his leg loosely. he began softly kissing at the older's neck, giving kitten licks and soft nips at the skin. minho groaned breathlessly agaisnt the younger's overly sensitive ears, and jisung purred at the feeling, sending vibrations throughout the couples' bodies.

he pulled back, and shot minho the widest smile, and pecked his lips. minho was stunned at the beauty and affection of his hybrid but still returned the kiss. one kiss turned into two, and two into three and then they lost count of how many little kisses they were giving each other. jisung reluctantly pulled away from the kisses after some time and stated that it was late, that it was time to go to bed. 

minho, exhausted and dazed, couldn't agree more, and carried himself and his feline boyfriend to his bed where they cuddled together for warmth. jisung's tail was still wrapped around minho's thigh, and his head was laying comfortably on minho's arm. they whispered goodnight to each other and shared one last kiss.

minho was happy that things were back to normal -actual it was more than normal, but either way, he was happy- and jisung was glad that his heat was the thing to bring them together and not tear them apart. however, it was only the first stage of his heat and he knew the other two were going to be hell, for both him and minho. but he savoured the moment and snuggled closer to minho's chest. the two fell asleep with warm feelings embedded in their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks you beauts for reading, i appreciate it :( sorry for the weird, badly written (actual, detailed) kissing (makeout?) scene (iTS MY FIRST CAN YOU TELL LOL) i hope it'll get better with practise ;)  
> as you can tell from the ending, this is only the FIRST stage of sungies heat, so yes, i am planning on making this a chaptered (?) one-shot where we see how our fav couple combats hybrid puberty :v however, i'm not sure when i'll update (i'll be working on the other chapters, but the question is when will i finish it hJdadka) but i promise that i will publish the other chapters, some time in the future :3


End file.
